New Surfers' Directions
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Rachel Berry gets into a sticky sutituation and gets a job at Sufer's Paradise Resorts and meets the groms. Will she become friends with them? Will she learn to surf? Will she become a beach grom like the summer staff? TyXEmma LoXBroseph FinXReef. I do not own featured songs, Glee, or Stoked.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm obessed with Glee and Stoked right now, so I put them together. I don't own either of them.**

Rachel Berry stood up and walked over to the front the choir room, looking at her classmates seriously, "Okay guy, I know we lost Nationals but I want to say that I'm very proud of you for at least getting this far." Santana rolled her eyes at this but let her continue, Rachel smiled at them, "I hope you have an awesome summer, but keep practicing so we can beat them next year!"

Will smiled and nudged Rachel to take her seat, "Thank you Rachel. Now what is everyone going to do over the summer?" Brittany rose her hand and Will allowed her to go first.

"I'm taking my pet zebra, Zinc, for a walk in the desert," the blonde said. Will smiled slightly at Brittany for her participation even though the idea of her summer was strange. Santana rose her hand and was allowed to go next.

"I'm getting a new breast job, these clearly do not work for me..." Santana thought for a second, "Maybe an ass job also."

"I'm going to go babysit a church camp," Quinn exclaimed, liking the idea of being around kids, nature, and God.

"Same as usual, hit the clubs, baby!" Puck exclaimed, 'causing the cheerleaders to giggle while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Working out," Sam said with a shrug.

"The doctors and nurses are looking in to see if I can walk again," Artie said with a smile. Everyone cheered in happiness for the crippled friend.

"Family and I are going to China and see the Great Wall," Tina chirped.

"Playing football," Finn mumbled, bummed that he didn't plan anything fun like his friends.

"Mercedes and I are plannning to go to Paris and shop until we drop," Kurt cried, high fiving the girl next to him.

Will noticed something awfully strange about Rachel who has been really quiet since this morning after her short announcement. She kept looking at her phone, sighing. Will cleared his throat making the kids stop talking. "Rachel, what about you?"

Rachel looked down, and Santana rose up with a huge smile on her face, "She did something bad! I can feel it!"

Rachel groaned, placing her head in her hands, "Not exactly."

Santana squealed, hungry on the gossip and pushed Finn out of the way so she couldn't miss a word. "Spill!"

"I kind of well-trashed someplace," Rachel muttered. Will's eyes widened, "Seriously? Rachel that's horrible!"

"I never knew Rachel could be such a bad girl," Puck smirked.

"So I had to get a job there," Rachel continued.

"Where?" Tina asked curiously. Rachel groaned again.

"Surfer's Paradise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee nor Stoked!**

Rachel packed her neccessary belongings for her new summer job and was waiting for her plane to exit Ohio and go to Sunset Island. She heard that it was a surfering resort, Rachel bit her lip and tilt her head to the side; maybe she might learn to surf there. She shook her head at the thought as the person over the intercom told the passengers that the plane for Sunset Island. Rachel picked up her bags and gave the flight attendant her ticket, she smiled and wished Rachel a safe trip. She would have snorted but instead smiled back. She flopped her seat and took out her IPod and clicked on her favorite playlist and listened to the sweet Broadway music that filled her ears as her eyes watched the clouds. Slowly, Rachel begun to fall asleep.

**A few hours later...**

Rachel woke up, got her suitcase and left the airport. She got on a tacky looking bus shaped like a purple whale, the driver had long blonde hair that end at his shoulders with a beard. He had the bushiest eyebrows and a large nose. He had black friendly eyes and wore a white T-shirt with a yellow short sleeve jacket over it, that wasn't buttoned up and had green palm tree leaves designs on it. He had on green capris loose pant and light brown flip flops and a beaded necklace. Rachel sat down and the man asked her, "You here for the waves, cat?" Rachel raised an eyebrow while he called her a cat, "No, I'm here from the summer staff." He wore a large grinned on his face, "Rockin'. What's up summer staff, I'm the Kahuna, I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so any time you need to get into town just look for me, just look for the Kahuna." Rachel nodded, "So what job you in for, brah?"

"I'm a waitress," Rachel answered. Kahuna nodded.

"Awesomeness, you in the DR."

"DR?" Rachel asked.

"You know, the DR or dining room," the Kahuna explained.

"I see, do we have any professional vocalists here?" Rachel asked curiosuly.

"Wha? Oh, you mean you sing, chica?" Kahuna asked. Rachel smiled broadly with a flip of her hair.

"Of course, I'm the president of my school's glee club," Rachel explained.

"You mean, the glee is a 'wee?'" the male asked.

"No, it's a show choir which is singing and dancing," Rachel said with a giggle. The Kahuna let out an intelligent 'oh.'

"Here we go, brah! Welcome to Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort," Kahuna cried, stopping at a grand looking hotel. Rachel thanked him and got off. She walked in and noticed that the place was very nice but was ruined by stickers and posters of a purple whale holding a surfboard. Rachel walked over to the front desk and saw a tall African American with black hair and eyes. He wore a purple and yellow polo shirt and shorts with purple flower patterns printed.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm the new audition to the summer staff!" she exclaimed, he smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Johnny I work the front desk. Nice to meet you," Johnny greeted nicely, Rachel took his hand and shook it. Johnny got out of the counter and took Rachel's bag, "I'll show you to the staff house and the others."

She nodded and followed Johnny, he stopped at a crappy looking house. It had two couchs with five teenagers lounged on it watching TV.

"Guys, meet Rachel, she's new," Johnny introduced. A tall blonde jumped up to greet me.

"Hey I'm Fin," she greeted. She hadd short layered blonde hair with three loose strands in her face and brown eyes with a dark tan. She wore a green tank top and white and green capri shorts.

Next was a redhead that was up in a ponytail with a strand hanging in her face, she wore pink shorts and shirt. She seemed nice and had dark blue eyes, her name was Emma. Then there was a long brunette girl that stopped at her waist with dark blue eyes with a purple flower clip in her hair. She wore a yellow Hawaiian dress. "Lo."

Next were the guys, both were equally tall, one has spiky brown-red hair with a tribal tattoo on the right side of his chest who had green eyes. He had on navy blue shorts. The other one was also African but had lighter skin than Johnny's, his hair contains of a blonde afro and he had warm brown eyes. He had on a blue gym T-shirt with white basketball shorts.

"I'm Reef and this is Broseph," the other with the tattoo introduced, Broseph waved.

"What's up, brah? Ever gone surfin'?" Broseph asked.

Rachel blushed red, "No, I'm from Ohio, America."

"Really?" Fin asked. She nodded. Everyone smiled at her.

"Then we'll teach you!" Fin exclaimed.

"Whoa, hold on Fin! Maybe she doesn't want to learn," Emma reminded them. Rachel shook my head.

"No! I would love too!" Rachel exclaimed. The girls squealed, not Fin though, and grabbed there surfboards.

"Wait!" Rachel called out to them which made them stop in their tracks, "I have to change into my swimsuit!

They nodded and started walking back. Rachel grabbed her bags and went to a room. She quickly changed into her swimwear and joined the others downstairs.

"Lookin' good, Rach," Reef said with a wink. Fin and Rachel rolled her eyes at this.

"I have a boyfriend, Reef," Rachel told him.

"Bummer," Reef mumbled, walking to the beach. The burnette noticed that we were going the wrong way, "Hey guys, the ocean is that way," pointing to the opposite way we were going.

"We going to 'The Office,' brah," Broseph said. Rachel followed them and we got to such a beautiful beach with a waterfall and the trees and rocks surrounding it. She noticed three other guys coming towards them with an angry expression. The one in the middle was tall and had bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore brown swim trunks. The one on the right was mediam height with black and dark blue hair that ended at the end of his ears and blue eyes. He wore red swimtrunks. The one of the left was mediam height also with very short brown hair and green eyes, he wore olive green swimtrunks.

"Who are you," the one in the middle sneere, I glared at him. I walked up to him with cold eyes, "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm part of the summer staff, do you have a problem with that?"

He blushed a bright color, "Oh sorry, I'm Ty Ridgemount."

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding my head.

"I'm Ripper," the one of the right introduced himself with an Australian accent.

"I'm Lance," the other one said with a deep hoarse voice.

"So where are you working?" Emma asked.

"I'm a waitress at the DR," Rachel responsed. Emma squealed.

"Really? So am I!" Emma exclaimed.

"Is there any singers here?" Rachel asked.

"No, are you?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I could show you," Rachel suggested, Ripper groaned.

"Sorry love, I forgot my guitar at the staff house," Ripper apologized.

"You play the guitar?" Rachel asked curiously who nodded, "That's cool, 'cause my friend, Artie plays the guitar also!"

"Really? Is he sick?" Ripper asked. Rachel gave him an odd look.

"I wouldn't say 'sick,' I mean, he can't walk but that doesn't really count as 'sick,'" Rachel said unsurely. Everyone lauged at her.

"No Rach, 'sick' is a slang for 'awesome,'" Fin told the discombobulated brunette who flushed in embarrassment. Fin grabbed Rachel's hand and let her to the shore. "Okay, now lay on your board and start paddling." Rachel did as she was told. "Now pop up!" Rachel popped up and Fin cheered for her.

"Awesome!" Fin cried. After a few more cycles of paddling and popping, Rachel was ready for the water. They paddled out to open sea where the rest of them were. Emma was already shrudding a wave but lost her balanced and fell into the water.

"Nice Alberta!" Fin called over to the redhead as she popped up from the water. She turned to Rachel, "Ready?"

Rachel nodded as a wave came, she paddled and quickly popped up. Rachel bit her lip as she stumbled on the surfboard, it was harder than it looked. Rachel wiggled as she tried her hardest to control herself to stay on but ended up falling into the sea. Rachel spring up and gasped for air, "Whoa." Fin paddled up to her, "Nice, you okay?"

Rachel nodded, getting on her board and ran her fingers through her hair, "Wow, that's difficult."

Fin laughed, "You'll be a pro before summer ends. Emma just started last year."

"Can I try again?" Rachel asked, Fin nodded. Rachel saw another wave coming, paddled and popped her body up. She turned her body to the right and noticed that the board followed her movement. Rachel smiled as she heard Fin yelling that she was doing good. Rachel surfed a while doing no tricks she then fell off and Emma come towards her with a huge smile.

"Good job!" Emma praised that caused Rachel to beam but turned into a yawned.

"Gosh, who knew surfing could be so tiring?" Rachel asked, Emma chuckled.

"Come on, let's head back," Emma suggested, I nodded.

"Hey Em?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ty?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Rachel giggled, "Yes."

Splash

"Oops, sorry Rachel my hand slip."

"Ugh, whatever..."

Everyone made it to the staff house and changed into their nightwear. Rachel sighed and looked at the room around her, this was the one of the only room that didn't smell like skunk. Fin came around the corner, "Yo, wanna room with us?" Rachel nodded, gathering up her stuff and followed Fin. Lo and Emma were already in their beds talking. There was a fourth bed next to the window, "Johnny front desk guy and Broseph pushed the bed upstairs. It was actually hysterical to watch them struggle though," ending it with a small chuckled.

Rachel flopped on her bed and looked around, "Guys?"

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"This place is a dump."

"We know."

"Goodnight."

That was Rachel's first day of Surfer's Paradise.

**That's it for now! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

I know now why everyone said that working at the resort sucks; when they say it, they hella mean the crap out of it. The bosses and managers were bitchy and that Bummer lived up to his freaking name! Bummer make us do the most ridiculous chores for the hotel. And I'm in glee club that does pretty humilating stuff. Not to mention that a lot of the people who are staying there were unbelievably rude! They act like they are the rulers of this planet and _everything _just has to be perfect for their stay. And those Martins twins? Freaking terrible! Those fat little munchkins...Why are they even there if they don't surf? Isn't that the main reason why most people come, to surf? But no! They go around and terrorize the guest and staff! Though the parents are the worst to blame! They just sit there and sit and eat the whole entire buffet at the DR! Do you even need that much when you could always burn the carbs off by chasing after your troublesome kids. And don't give me that excuse and say, "Oh they are just boys!" Well, no! They aren't give boys, they are demons! But the Martins aren't the worst part of the job sometimes, it's really Kelly. Oh, that horrid witch. Telling everyone want to do with that annoying squeaky voice of hers...Ooh, she drives me insane. If Santana or Mercedes were here, no doubt that they would say that I was an angel compare to Kelly. Or they would beat the crap out of her. I just can't wait until the day is over!

"Hey midget, clean up table five!" Kelly sneered, I just gave her a glare and was very tempted to place up the finger up in the air like I just didn't care if I would be fired even if I did.

But I didn't reply to the Witch as loud insults and names were exploding in my head as if there was no tomorrow. I never knew I know some of the things that were going on inside my head.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Emma asked worried. I nodded my head and cast a glare over at Kelly.

"Can I please kill her?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, no."

"Please? I could totally get away with it and it's not like anyone would care either," I plead as I cleared off table five so Kelly won't bite my head off.

Emma laughed at my response which I let out a tiny smile.

"I still think it's a bad idea," she stated, I shrugged and went off to get table seven's order which I might add that the food probably overweigh me. And there's only two people there. Yeah, get my point?

Otherwise, the day was smooth but very not peaceful. Emma and I exit the DR after our shift was over and went to the staff house so we could go to the Office. On our way to the staff house, we met up with Fin and three of us decided to go together. We chatted about random things on our way up and got to know a little about each other. We got to the beach and Fin helped out Emma and I on our surfing.

It wasn't before long that we were exhausted and decide to chill by a fire we made a few minutes ago, silence filled the air. No one was talking as the surfing practically took our breathe away. Sweat drip down my forehead and the fire was honestly did not help at all that it made it all sticky and unrefreashing. So I stood up and right on que, my cell phone just vibrated. I jumped at the sudden movement and my hands scattered to take the phone out of the pocket of my jean shorts. I look at the screen and saw 'New Message From Finn.'

I smiled to myself and press the the 'open' square, I frowned as my eyes narrowed at the _wonderful_ message my dear darling boyfriend Finn, sent me. My frown went up to a snarl, my friends looked up worriedly.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Emma asked nerviously, I chunk the phone into her hands who shriek in surprise.

"Read it. Out loud," I hissed. Emma cleared her throat and begun to read the text.

_Uh hey rachel. Say, I sorta wanna break up. Dont get me wrong, you are like totally awesomeness and everything. But uh, im back togetha w/ Quinn and we are sorta pregnant. well, not me but Quinn. So uh, bye._

Emma gasped and to look up to exaim my expression, which I may say that it wasn't peaches and cream. I was furious. I was literally about to explode which would 'cause my death, then when I'm a fricking ghost; I'll haunt the crap out of Finn and Quinn with there demon child. I would cause so much stress that Quinn becomes so angry and confused that she'll commit sucide and Finn would become an acholic and abuse the child that grows up to be a talentless loser that cut him/herself. Then Finn would mourn my death forever! That actually might work...

Fin and Emma apologized and comfort me, but I still wanted to do my first plan. Anyways, we went up to house and went to bed. That's how my day went, fun? No, it totally sucked.

**Sooo? Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a lot of you guys are going to be mad at me, not for updating sooner or something. But I had this chapter written out and ready to be uploaded. I'm sorry that I totally forgot! Anyways, enjoey!**

**I don't own Glee or Stoked...**

**But I wish I did, tear...**

Rachel's POV

I know now why everyone said that working at the resort sucks; when they say it, they hella mean the crap out of it. The bosses and managers were bitchy and that Bummer lived up to his freaking name! Bummer make us do the most ridiculous chores for the hotel. And I'm in glee club that does pretty humilating stuff. Not to mention that a lot of the people who are staying there were unbelievably rude! They act like they are the rulers of this planet and _everything _just has to be perfect for their stay. And those Martins twins? Freaking terrible! Those fat little munchkins...Why are they even there if they don't surf? Isn't that the main reason why most people come, to surf? But no! They go around and terrorize another guest and staff! Though the parents are the worst to blame! They just sit there and sit and eat the whole entire buffet at the DR! Do you even need that much when you could always burn the carbs off by chasing after your troublesome kids? And don't give me that excuse and say, "Oh they are just boys!" Well, no! They aren't give boys, they are demons! But the Martins aren't the worst part of the job sometimes, it's really Kelly. Oh, that horrid witch. Telling everyone what to do with that annoying squeaky voice of hers...Ooh, she drives me insane. If Santana or Mercedes were here, no doubt that they would say that I was an angel compare to Kelly. Or they would beat the crap out of her; to be honest, I like both of those ideals. I just can't wait until the day is over!

"Hey midget, clean up table five!" Kelly sneered, I just gave her a glare and was very tempted to place up the finger up in the air like I just didn't care; if I did, I'll be fired.

But I didn't reply to the Witch as loud insults and names were exploding in my head as if there was no tomorrow. I never knew I know some of the things that were going on inside my head.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Emma asked worried. I nodded my head and cast a glare over at Kelly.

"Can I please kill her?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, no."

"Please? I could totally get away with it and it's not like anyone would care either," I plead as I cleared off table five so Kelly won't bite my head off.

Emma laughed at my response which I let out a tiny smile.

"I still think it's a bad idea," she stated, I shrugged and went off to get table seven's order which I might add that the food probably overweigh me. And there's only two people there. Yeah, get my point?

Otherwise, the day was smooth but very not peaceful. Emma and I exit the DR after our shift was over and went to the staff house so we could go to the Office. On our way to the staff house, we met up with Fin and three of us decided to go together. We chatted about random things on our way up and got to know a little about each other. We got to the beach and Fin helped out Emma and I on our surfing.

It wasn't before long that we were exhausted and decide to chill by a fire we made a few minutes ago, silence filled the air. No one was talking as the surfing practically took our breathe away. Sweat drip down my forehead and the fire was honestly did not help at all that it made it sticky and unrefreashing. So I stood up and right on que, my cell phone just vibrated. I jumped at the sudden movement and my hands scattered to take the phone out of the pocket of my jean shorts. I look at the screen and saw 'New Message From Finn.'

I smiled to myself and press the the 'open' square, I frowned as my eyes narrowed at the _wonderful_ message my dear darling boyfriend Finn, sent me. My frown went up to a snarl, my friends looked up worriedly.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Emma asked nerviously, I chunk the phone into her hands who shriek in surprise.

"Read it. Out loud," I hissed. Emma cleared her throat and begun to read the text.

_Uh hey rachel. Say, I sorta wanna break up. Dont get me wrong, you are like totally awesomeness and everything. But uh, im back togetha w/ Quinn and we are sorta pregnant. well, not me but Quinn. So uh, bye._

Emma gasped and to look up to exaim my expression, which I may say that it wasn't peaches and cream. I was furious. I was literally about to explode which would 'cause my death, then when I'm a fricking ghost; I'll haunt the crap out of Finn and Quinn with there demon child. I would cause so much stress that Quinn becomes so angry and confused that she'll commit sucide and Finn would become an acholic and abuse the child that grows up to be a talentless loser that cut him/herself. Then Finn would mourn my death forever! That actually might work...

Fin and Emma apologized and comfort me, but I still wanted to do my first plan. Anyways, we went up to house and went to bed. That's how my day went, fun? No, it totally sucked.

**Sooo? Review guys!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me MKArocks!

I guess you guys figured that this isn't a real, legit chapter but I can tell you that they will come up quickly if you do me this favor.

I would like for you to go over to a new author on Fan Fiction and read her story and reviewing it. I'm a new Beta Reader (yes, I've starting to Beta Reader and I'm open for anyone who wants me to help them out) for her and I think she might appreciate it if you give her your time. Please give her any advice or criticism that you think she needs in order to succeed in her writing. You can say whatever you want about her story. I would really appreaciate that and as a reward (and because I desperately need to), I'll update.

Her penname is **XxXrockaddictXxX **and her story is called "Changes."

Thank you so much!


End file.
